


Stargazing

by LilyZerpent



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Neon J. and DJSS stargaze together during a blackout.
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing fanfics from prompts

They were looking up at the stars.

Although not very special, as there was basically the entire city stargazing due to a blackout. 

But it was special to him.

Neon J listened to his boyfriend, Dj Subatomic Supernova, going on and on about stars and space. He didn't understand quantum physics and stuff but he likes hearing his boyfriend talk.

"Hey, Neon," Dj Subatomic Supernova suddenly interrupted his thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"Look." 

Dj Subatomic Supernova pointed at a specific place in the sky. The stars formed a rectangle and a circle inside that rectangle. 

"It's you."

Neon J chuckled.

"It's me, indeed."


End file.
